Cabinet makers and carpenters have been continuously plagued with the troublesome task of aligning and hanging cabinet doors in kitchens and elsewhere once the cabinets are constructed and installed. During new construction of buildings or remodeling or refinishing of old structures including homes or apartments, skilled craftsmen are required to perform the arudous task of aligning the cabinet doors and setting the hinges to provide proper operation and neat appearance. Generally, a single carpenter or cabinet maker cannot perform the task alone and a helper is required to assist in aligning the doors during their hanging. Thus, two workers must be employed and oftentimes one worker will be in the way of the other and a high degree of cooperation and teamwork must be developed in order for the men to work efficiently. Also, in confined spaces, it is difficult for two workmen to position themselves advantageously and additional time in performing the work is required which in turn cost the contractor or homeowner additional money.
In some instances, one of the workmen will assume that the other has checked the door for alignment prior to mounting, and to then realize when finished that the door is misaligned. Corrective measures must be taken at that time which are costly and time consuming to properly adjust the door's alignment.
With this background in mind, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a door bracket which will allow an individual carpenter to align and hang cabinet doors without assistance.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cabinet door bracket which is easy to construct and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cabinet door mounting bracket which will allow proper alignment of the door during mounting.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cabinet door mounting bracket which is easily removed after the door is mounted.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cabinet door mounting bracket which will hold the cabinet door firmly and securely during the mounting process.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cabinet door mounting bracket which will not injure or marr the cabinet or door when it is being used.